


Felinette November 2020 || Purrito

by Siwar_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fanon Felix - Freeform, Felinette Month, Felinette November, Felinette November 2020, Fluff, Ship Month, felinette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siwar_Cat/pseuds/Siwar_Cat
Summary: This isn't mentioned but I'll give a quick backstory for this to make sense.Marinette moved to an art school, but still sees her old friends. At her new school, she befriends Allan, Claude, Allegra, and Felix. Marinette is still Ladybug, Adrien is still Chat Noir.Established Relationship between Felix and Marinette.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Félix Graham de Vanily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily, felinette
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Felinette November 2020 || Purrito

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't mentioned but I'll give a quick backstory for this to make sense.
> 
> Marinette moved to an art school, but still sees her old friends. At her new school, she befriends Allan, Claude, Allegra, and Felix. Marinette is still Ladybug, Adrien is still Chat Noir.
> 
> Established Relationship between Felix and Marinette.

Marinette counted the stuffies that lay on the ground.

_Twenty-three._

_Twenty-four._

_Twenty-five._

_Twenty-six._

Twenty-six stuffed animals that she had handmade.

For Manon.

The young girl had come over about a week ago. They had played with the Ladybug and Cat Noir stuffies, as per usual. This time, though, Marinette thought it was getting boring for Manon to play with the same stuffies every time, so she decided it was time to make a few new stuffies.

And so, here she was, a week later. She may have gone just a _tad_ overboard.

Okay, maybe just a little more than a _tad_ overboard. Manon wouldn't play with _all_ of them. Maybe five, max.

She could give Manon a few to take home and keep some in her room for when she comes over, but that would still leave a lot.

_Oh! I should give some to my friends as a gift!_ Marinette thought, getting excited. She was meeting up with Adrien, Nino, and Alya that weekend, and she would see Claude, Allegra, Allan and Felix when she went to school.

She observed the stuffies. Which ones should she give? She had a ladybug doll (the insect, not her superhero persona), _perfect_ for Alya. She had a dog and a cat wearing headphones. Allan would love the dog, and Nino would take the cat. An owl for Allegra. A monkey for Claude. She had a smiling sun, which she would give to Adrien.

That left twenty options for Felix. 

Marinette's eyes landed on the most recent one she'd made.

A black cat peeking out of a burrito.

_Perfect_.

Felix had always complained about his bad luck, even after getting rid of his cursed ring. The black cat was perfect.

Or... _purrfect._

...Perhaps she had been spending too much time with Cat Noir. His puns were starting to rub off on her.

»»————- ⚜ ————-««

The next day, Marinette went to school with the stuffies in her bag. The first few classes went by pretty smoothly, as usual. No akumas, either.

By the time lunch rolled around, Marinette was hyped to give her friends their gifts, but, to her surprise, Felix wasn't there.

Marinette unlocked her phone and, finding three missed messages, opened up their group chat. 

**Grumpy:** I have a pretty bad cold.

 **Grumpy:** I don't think I can make it to school today.

 **Grumpy:** Also, why the hell is this still my nickname.

Marinette pouted. "He's sick." She informed the group.

Allan frowned. "That sucks. Do you think we could drop by after school and visit him?"

"Let's ask." Marinette responded.

**Nettie:** Can we come over later and keep you company for a while?

There was no response for a few minutes before the three dots finally appeared at the bottom left, signifying that he was typing.

**Grumpy:** I'd prefer it if you didn't. I don't want to get you all sick.

**Nettie:** Okay! But we're seeing you the second you feel better <333

**Grumpy:** Thank you.

"Felix said no. He doesn't want to make us sick." Marinette explained. "Oh, and I have things for you guys!" Marinette opened her bag and started taking out the stuffies.

»»————- ⚜ ————-««

(Definitely not skipping a _bunch_ of stuff because just getting up to this point has taken me a ridiculously long amount of time, and I very much do not want to spend a million years on that scene. No way!)

A few days later, while Marinette was working on a sewing commission, she received a notification from her phone. She checked, realizing it was a private message from Felix.

**Felix ❤:** Hey, I am feeling a lot better. Would you like to meet up somewhere today?

_Marinette:_ Of course! Where do you wanna go?

**_Felix ❤:_ ** How about that cafe near the park?

**_Marinette:_ ** Okay! See you in an hour?

**_Felix ❤:_ ** Okay.

Today was a warm day, so Marinette put on a pink t-shirt and some jeans. She almost left without the stuffy she had made for Felix but managed to remember it right before she left the bakery. This was the perfect opportunity to give it to him.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Marinette asked Tikki.

"You made it! Of course, he'll like it!" Her kwami assured her.

Marinette arrived at the cafe on time for once. Maybe it was because she was excited. Despite her rare punctuality, Felix still came before her.

Felix was sitting at a two-person table next to the window. The blond was dressed in his usual attire: a dress shirt with a vest and dress pants.

"Felix!" Marinette greeted him once she reached the table, pulling him into a hug once he got up. 

Felix smiled warmly, accepting her embrace.

Marinette gave Felix a quick kiss before sitting down, causing Felix to blush. He still wasn't quite used to physical affection. He sat down as well.

"You seem to be in a good mood." He commented. Watching Marinette's cheery expression warmed his heart.

"I have something for you." She told him, reaching into her purse to take out the stuffy.

Marinette placed it on the table, watching as Felix examined the small object.

"Is that... a cat inside of a... burrito?" He asked incredulously.

"A _Purrito_." Marinette corrected, giggling a little.

"A _what_?"

Marinette burst into a fit of laughter. "Purrito." She said again.

Felix pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nettie. This is ridiculous." He said, using the nickname her newer group of friends had assigned her.

"You called me Nettie! You like it!" She accused.

"I _do not_!" He retorted though the look on his face suggested otherwise.

»»————- ⚜ ————-««

About two weeks later, Marinette video called Felix after school. He had answered the call from his desk in his room. In the background, Marinette could see his bed and nightstand. And, more importantly, what was _on_ the nightstand.

"Is that my Purrito?" She asked him.

Felix turned around, his eyes catching the little black cat on his nightstand. His face turned red.

"Uh." He said dumbly, searching his brain for an excuse.

"I knew it! You liked it! You sleep with it next to your bed? Felix, that's _adorable_."

Felix's cheeks burned a deeper shade of red.

"Admit it, Felix. _Pl_ _ease_?"

"Alright. Fine. I liked the Purrito thing and was too embarrassed to admit it."

Needless to say, that confession brought a lot of Purrito-themed gifts with it. Larger stuffies, shirts, sweaters, sweatpants. Felix was beginning to think that he would need a second closet solely for all the Purrito clothes he had received. (which he only ever wore to sleep or to sleepovers with Marinette)

Marinette teased him about it relentlessly, which he didn't mind at first, until Claude, Allan, and Allegra joined in on it too.

It wasn't long until his name on the group chat was changed to _'PurritoLover107'_. 

Felix almost choked when Marinette called him "My Little Purrito."

Eventually, the Purrito jokes died down, along with Marinette's horrendous nickname.

But he still went to sleep in the clothes she has given him, and the little Purrito still sat on his nightstand, watching over him.

»»————- ⚜ ————-««


End file.
